Fay Spaniel
Is this a good idea? -Fay, thinking about entering the TUS Traveler Summary Fay Spaniel was born in Corneria City, to the brother of General Cornelius Pepper. She was raised with a keen interest in outer space and flying, and would join the Cornerian Air Force when she turned 15. About two years later, Fay dropped out, and joined the Star Fox Team, receiving extra flying and combat lessons from the group. She flies an Interceptor-Class Arwing, which is known for its extreme speed and maneuverability, at the cost of some of its defenses. Personality Fay is a nice and cheerful dog, and the first description people usually use would be "go-getter." She is easily exited about flying or meeting new people. Fay often volunteers for things, sometimes without knowing fully what she is getting herself into. She seems to have boundless energy, and will easily get bored if she is cooped up with nothing to do. When dealing with dangerous situations, Fay tends to be very optimistic, and even bubbly. Her innocent demeanor may fool enemies into not taking her seriously; However, despite her attitude, she takes missions very seriously. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-B to 9-A Name: Fay Spaniel Gender: Female Age: 19 at the beginning of the Ancient Ones; 19 (biologically)/25 (chronologically) in the Ancient Ones II Origin: Star Fox Classification: Canine (spaniel-poodle mix) Attack Potency: Wall Level by hand; Room Level with weapons Speed: Peak Human+ Combat Speed; Superhuman Running Speed; Hypersonic Reaction Speed; Subsonic+ Speed when using Hound Illusion Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Small Building Level Stamina: Very High (It should be noted that her stamina is lower than a human's of equal fitness) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Blaster pistol, reflector, 1 portable G-Diffuser, AR/HUD & Communications headset; Interceptor-Class Arwing (see Arwing page) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can die from most things that would kill any human. Can not sweat, and as such has difficulty in very hot temperatures; Legs below the knee are prosthetic, increasing the weight of her lower half, and making her movement susceptible to strong EMP attacks; As a Cornerian, Fay's stamina is lower than that of a human of equal physical fitness (stemming from the fact that humans were very stamina-oriented in evolution) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reactions, and durability; skilled in hand to hand combat; skilled in melee weapons; skilled in firearms; skilled pilot; skilled in engineering; skilled in mechanics; superhuman hearing, smelling, and eyesight; Legs are prosthetic, and as a result, Fay can run faster, kick much harder (as there is both more power and more weight behind the kick), and jump higher than humans or Cornerians naturally could; Using her portable G-Diffuser, Fay can alter her gravity and weight in order to pull off otherwise impossible physical feats. She can perform different variations of Hound Illusion (a dash attack) and Fire Spaniel (similar to Fire Fox; a pyrokinetic move that can launch the user through the air). Notable Attacks and Techniques Fay is an expert pilot, and is known to do risky maneuvers involving altering her gravity and inertia (via Gravity Diffusion) during a fight, both in and out of the cockpit. Additional Statistics '''Birthplace: Corneria City, Corneria, Lylat System Place of Death: '''Hokkaido, Japan, Earth (Red Alert, Tokyo! Verse) '''Residency: Corneria City, Corneria, Lylat System | Great Fox Weight: 134 lbs (60.8 kg); Weight is increased by prostheses (would naturally weigh 128 lbs (58.1 kg)) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Status: Deceased Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Star Fox, Corneria, The TUS Traveler, Tadayoshi's Crew Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Deceased Characters